Paya Lebar
Paya Lebar is an area in the north-eastern part of Singapore. It is served by Paya Lebar Station, on the East West Line of Singapore's Mass Rapid Transit system. It is an urban planning area. The Singapore Post Centre is located there too. There are various shopping centres in Paya Lebar, these include Tanjong Katong Complex (of which the Second Chance, Golden Chance and First Lady was located), together with City Plaza. Houses Fragrant Gardens is a private house that is located at 357A Upper Paya Lebar Road. The Quek family had stayed there since 1990, and originally it is at Blk 111 Hougang Street 11. On The Bourne Identity film which is in 2007, there was a scene where Timothy Mok had been running and was caning, jumping into level 1, and running into the Fragrant Gardens before coming back to the home. The room doors were destructed. Eunos Eunos is a neighbourhood in Singapore in the Paya Lebar urban planning area east of the Central Area. Eunos MRT Station serves this area. Houses 15C Teo Kim Eng Road is a residence that is owned by April Chee and Timothy Tan Seow Peng. It has been built in 2007, and originally they had stayed near to the Istana. The children are James Timothy Tan. Timothy Mok had been there in May 2013, August 2013 and November 2015. Driving ComfortDelGro Driving Centre is a driving school in Kampong Ubi, Singapore. Daniel Mok had passed the Basic and Final Theory Tests (BTT and FTT) by 10 December 2007. Etymology and history Paya Lebar was a large, swampy area close to the Kallang River, hence its name. Paya means "swamp" and lebar means "wide" in Malay. This was an extensive and notorious squatter district, whose inhabitants engage in cultivating market produce, including pig and poultry rearing. One of the first persons to colonise this area was Richard Owen Norris (died 1905), who bought part of the area in 1865 and lived here with his family. The admiralty wireless station was in this district in 1915. In 1955, Singapore International Airport (commonly referred to as "Paya Lebar Airport") was opened and became the area's chief landmark, along with a number of housing estates, schools and factories. Paya Lebar Street was officially named in 1958, while Paya Lebar Way was named in 1972. Geylang Serai SMC Geylang Serai SMC is a single member ward that existed in pre-independence era of 1959 elections, and remained all the way until 1988 elections where it was absorbed by the Marine Parade GRC till date. Mabel Lee remained through the same until 2006. Members of Parliament *Abdul Hamid bin Haji Jamat (1959 - 1963) *Rahmat bin Kenap (1963 - 1980) *Othman Haron bin Eusofe (1980 - 2006) Shopping Centres Westfield Paya Lebar Westfield Paya Lebar is a new shopping mall in Paya Lebar, Singapore. It is part of the Paya Lebar Square development. Its developer added that there will be 95,000 sq ft of the space, very similar to Tiong Bahru Plaza. Tenants will include MOF My Izakaya, Sakae Sushi, Gong Cha and Four Leaves Café. SingPost Centre SingPost Centre is a new shopping mall in Paya Lebar, Singapore. It was opened on September 2017. It is also a destination for services, lifestyle and family entertainment catering to the needs of residents from the surrounding estates and office workers in the area. The mall spans five levels, with household names such as supermarket NTUC FairPrice, an eight-hall Cineplex by Golden Village, family entertainment outlets, enrichment centres and food court operator Kopitiam. The shops are 7-Eleven, 9 Percent Boutique, Aston's, Chateraise, Daiso, EC House, Encik Tan, Kalm's, Malaysia Chiak, Miniso, Twelve Cupcakes, Virtualand, Watson's and Yoshinoya. Yoshinoya had originally opened one at SingPost Centre in February 2018 but later closed down in January 2019 due to lack of patronage. Paya Lebar Quarter Paya Lebar Quarter is a new shopping mall in Paya Lebar, Singapore. Notable tenants include Cotton On, NTUC FairPrice Finest, Uniqlo, TEMT, Hayai, Fong Sheng Hao, Tokyu Hands, Etude House, Challenger, Laneige, Starbucks, Smiggle, Kopitiam, Shaw Theatres and Virgin Active, including Fitness First, and it will be opened in 29 August 2019. Paya Lebar Quarter will also be SMRT's headquarters, under a strategy to centralise corporate departments now located across the island, The Business Times understands. This move will happen at around the same time as the transport group sets up two Train Hubs. One hub will focus on train operations and be based at the Kim Chuan Depot; the other will focus on maintenance and engineering (M&E) and be based at the Bishan Depot. Centralising SMRT's corporate departments in the Paya Lebar suburb will thus enable tighter integration with these two hubs. SMRT will take up to three levels for each of the redevelopment's three office towers. Tenants: *Akemi Uchi *ALDO *Attap House *Bata *Bee Cheng Hiang *Boost Juice *Bossini *Challenger *Cheers *Collins *Cotton On *Denizen *Dockers *Donburi King *Duckland *EAT. *Esiney Trading *Etude House *Eu Yan Sang *FairPrice Finest *Fujifilm *G2000 *Gadget Mix *Gain City *Gong Cha *Guardian *H&M *Hai Di Lao *Hanis Cake & Bakery *Hibiki Sake Bar & Wine *HLA *Hot Tomato Cafe & Grill *Huawei *iBeryl *Ichikokudo Hokkaido Ramen *Innisfree *iStudio *Iuiga *Jasmine Kitchen *KFC *KOI The *Kopitime *Laneige *Levis *London Fat Duck *Lucky Bird *M1 *Maccha House *Makino *Milksha *Mom's Touch Chicken & Burger *Morphine *Mr Bean *Ms New *Nature's Farm *NOTE *OGAWA *Old Chang Kee *Old Street Bak Kut Teh *Owndays *Pizza Hut *Playmade *Popular Bookstore *QB House Premium *Rookie *Saizeriya *Self-Fix DIY *Shaw Theatres *Shilin Taiwan Street Snacks *Starbucks *Sushi Express *T.M. Lewin *The Body Shop *The Bread Club *The Green Party *The Providore *The Seafood Market Place by Song Fish *The Whisky Distillery *Thirty Three *TEMT *Toast Box *Tokyu Hands *Tom & Stefanie *Tung Lok Seafood *Uniqlo *UOB *Valu$ *Watson's One KM One KM is a new shopping mall in Geylang Serai, Singapore. Construction had begun on the land that is originally Hollywood Canteen in June 2012. It will be completed in November 2014. Hin Hollywood Canteen was originally in Geylang Serai until it was closed on 31 August 2011. The new location is at Sims Vista Food Centre. It is famous for the Duck Porridge. It was used for the school outings in 2009, but ended up it pave way to Tse Mun Hoi for the new centre, and Jeremy Mok. The Hin Hollywood Canteen was demolished to make way for the new One KM. In 7 October 2017, EC House at One KM was closed down and replaced by EC House SingPost Centre. *Cold Storage *Uniqlo *Denizen *Crocs *Bossini *Harvey Norman *KFC *Streats *Food Junction *Delifrance Paya Lebar Road Paya Lebar Road ( ) is a two-way street in Geylang, Singapore that runs in the north-south direction. The road starts in the south at the junction with Geylang Road and Guillemard Road before ending at the junction with MacPherson Road and Airport Road. En route, Paya Lebar Road passes through its junction with Sims Avenue, Geylang East Central, Eunos Avenue 5, Pan Island Expressway, Lorong Bengkok, Ubi Avenue 2 and Ubi Avenue 3. The road continues northwards as Upper Paya Lebar Road ( ) and ends at the junction with Upper Serangoon Road and Boundary Road, and it connects through the Fragrant Gardens (Steven Quek's house). Bus services 22, 24, 62 and 80 passes through this stretch. The Land Transport Authority (LTA) will be widening a 1.3km stretch of Upper Paya Lebar Road between Upper Serangoon Road and Bartley Road by an additional lane on each direction of the carriageway to relieve existing peak-hour congestion and meet the anticipated future increase in traffic on 9 December 2011. This stretch of road, which serves industrial areas in Aljunied, Ubi and Eunos as well as residential areas in the northeast sector, currently experiences heavy congestion during peak hours. With redevelopment and growth in these areas, the traffic along this road is expected to increase by up to 25% by 2020. LTA will be calling a tender for the project in December 2011. The widening works will commence in mid-2012 after the contract is awarded. When the widening is completed in 2014, motorists can expect a smoother traffic flow due to the increased capacity provided by the additional lane. To facilitate the widening works, the Government will need to acquire some private lands along Upper Paya Lebar Road under the Land Acquisition Act. The acquisition affects the backlane of a row of shophouses, and the frontages, such as open spaces and grass verges, of five properties. The Singapore Land Authority (SLA) has gazetted the lands affected by the acquisition today. Landowners who are directly affected will receive the acquisition notices today. Category:Places in Singapore Category:North-East Region, Singapore Category:Paya Lebar